


Tides of Darkness

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Possibly some death, Romance will be in this, Some angst, Too many pokemon will show up several times to list, also gore, not the main focus though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: (Title is a work in progress, might keep, might change, dunno)The world of pokemon is always shifting; always changing. Generations come and go along with the dangers that appear in the world and those that arrive to stop it. However, four new faces will be entering the world with open eyes and minds and eventually come to learn of a new, far greater danger and evil is beginning to bare its fangs; a danger that could end all life as they know it in the world in order to reshape it to their own liking, thus making themself the world and those reborn into it, their master...Will they be able to stop it?...Or will the darkness finally win?
Relationships: FemaleMeowstic/Banette, Lucario/Weavile, MaleMeowstic/Noivern, MidnightLycanroc/Leafeon





	Tides of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've admittedly been workin' on this for a WHILE now and only just finished. For that,...I'm sorry for such a long prologue. Hope ya like it though.x.x"

The world of Pokemon is a vast and mystical place where many terrains of different kinds collide. In a world where only such creatures exist though, villages and small cities dotted the more safe areas where natural disasters were less likely to strike.  
One such village rested within a peaceful valley near a lush forest and at the base of a towering mountain with a river bank that ran directly through the center of said community.

  
A place known as Origin Village.

  
Stalls of different shops littered the main streets with comfortable huts of various sizes spaced out sporadically, and some even closely together, off to the left of the shopping district of the village, with what appeared to be a school for pokemon children to the right of it; a request board being seen resting at the edge of the shops going in the direction to leave the village. As it was not quite even dawn yet, none of the stalls were opened at the time, but signs of life did show itself in the Square as three small blurs rushed through the streets and trying their best to keep hidden as they occasionally ducked to hide within either bushes or behind currently vacant stalls.

  
One such figure peeked around their latest hiding place and glanced around carefully through their magenta eyes while a short ice blue feather shaped ear twitched slightly atop their head.

  
"Is the coast clear, Shadow?"

  
The tiny voice spoke up from behind the now dubbed Shadow as the one being addressed turned their head to glance over their shoulder to gaze at the one who spoke; the speaker being a white ball of fluff with large pointed ears and innocent almond shaped golden brown eyes. "No sign of any adults yet, Max. Looks like no one followed us. Now lets move, but keep up your guard just in case..." At receiving a nod from both the fox-like pokemon and the other that accompanied them, which floated slightly above the ground with a horn sprouting from their head and large bright green eyes, the trio slipped out from behind their latest cover and quietly headed for their destination; the request board.

  
In doing so though, the dawning light that began to spread onto the main street revealed the trio to be a young oddly colored female sneasel, a shiny female eevee, and a male shuppet.

  
As they finally arrived in front of their mark, the trio of pre-teens tilted their heads up towards the board and gazed upon the various requests that were posted and the rewards that each one gave should they get completed successfully. "Shadowww, which request should we try to take?...Toby is up for anything, keke..." Snickering slightly to himself, the shuppet known as Ticci Toby, or Toby for short, tilted his head slightly to the side as he spoke in third person like he always did.

  
"T-Toby, I don't think we should take on anything too difficult though. I-I mean, what if one of us got hurt? Plus, this would be our f-first attempt and we're not e-even a Rescue Squad yet." Max spoke up a bit hesitantly as her bushy tail twitched a bit nervously. Unlike her two best friends, she had always been the slightly more cautious and shy one, but when push came to shove, she stood by Toby and Shadow's side through everything that life threw at them.

  
Sighing softly to herself, the de-facto leader of the trio kept her head tilted up as she stared down at her shiny friend out of her peripheral vision. "Max, don' worry none, ok? If anything happens, I'll protect us. I mean, that's what leaders do, right? 'Sides, we need ta prove ourselves ta all these adults. They think that just cause we're still in school, that we aren' fit ta be a Rescue Team. Well, this could be our chance. Don'cha wanna prove that we're not helpless kids and also impress our idols?"

  
At what Shadow said last, the shiny eevee instantly blushed quite the shade of pink at the mere thought of one member in particular of the legendary squad known as Team Dusk; the leading team of the Exploration and Rescue Society. Tilting her head down in an attempt at hiding her muzzle within the white fluff around her neck, Max finally nodded her head faintly in agreement. _'...W-Would Butch really be impressed if I did well?...I'd love to actually be noticed by him...'_ Making up her mind, Max lifted her head and narrowed her eyes in faint determination as she scanned the requests with her friends; the trio seeming to land their gazes upon one particular request at the same time. "Th-That one!"

  
Floating up to the top center of the board, the sole male of the trio had his emerald eyes glow as he used Psychic to pull down the piece of paper and lower it into the sneasel's ruby dipped claws. "Toby thinks this one should be fun, right?"

  
"Hmm..." Rereading the more detailed information on the paper, Shadow finally smirked as her magenta eyes narrowed and nodded her head once. "Yeah...This'll be perfect. This guy's been avoiding capture for a while now so this oughta be the perfect chance ta prove ourselves that we got what it takes ta be a real life Rescue Team." Drifting her gaze towards Toby and then onto Max, all three nodded their heads in agreement before grinning to one another.

  
Time to catch themselves a Torracat criminal!

  
**~~~~~**

  
As the morning sun finished rising to cast away the dawn and for the blue skies and white scattering clouds to take over the once multitude of colors, the residents of Origin Village began to make their way into the streets to begin their day and open shop or send their children off to school after having breakfast. While all of this happened and the streets slowly became filled with light hearted and cheerful chatter, one such pokemon, a luxray, suddenly took note of something and halted as he stared at the request board. 

  
"Hm? One of the requests is missing?...Did a Rescue Team stop by sometime late last night and pick it up?" Tilting his head slightly to the side as he narrowed his golden eyes in faint confusion, he tried to remember if he had noticed any teams come through yesterday, but couldn't remember ever seeing any such group. Just as he was about to chalk it up to the request possibly having fallen off and gone missing in the nightly breeze, one of the teachers at the school came rushing over in a slight panic as she panted softly. "Eh? Ms. Chika? What's the matter? You look like you're worried about something..."

  
"Worried is the least of it! I wish that were so, Rex! Have you seen Shadow and her friends come through at all?!"

  
"Shadow? What about my daughter?" Blinking slightly in confusion, he tilted his head yet again at this. Shadow was indeed his daughter and he had a younger son back at home, also a sneasel, that was still too young to be attending school just yet. He had found them both a few years ago wandering around in the nearby forest with Shadow carrying her brother, who had looked to only had recently hatched at the time. Turns out, the two had been orphans, having lost their mother, so he had taken them in and hadn't looked back since. He honestly considered Shadow and Eclipse to be his very own and never once regretted adopting them as they had quickly become his greatest joy in life.

  
When he saw the cinccino look even more worried though, to the point of almost fear, even he began to feel concern now. Come to think of it, Shadow hadn't been home when he woke up to make breakfast, but he automatically assumed she had simply run off to spend time with her friends before classes began for the day. Blinking slightly as his eyes suddenly widened in realization, he quickly jerked his gaze back towards the very spot where the missing request had been. "...Ms. Chika...What request had been in this spot recently?"

  
"Huh? O-Oh, that one? That was to apprehend a wanted criminal; a male Torracat that had been going around and harming merchant pokemon traveling through and then stealing their merchandise. But what does that have to do with anything? You don't honestly think-?"

  
"...I don't think, Ms. Chika...This is exactly like something my daughter would try to do and if Max and Toby are missing too, then they likely joined her..."

  
"Excuse me, but is there something the matter?"

  
Jolting slightly in startlement over the new voice, both Rex and Chika quickly turned to face the owner of the voice that spoke up, only for their eyes to widen in shock at who it was. Standing there right before them and wearing a black bandanna around their left upper arm was none other than the leading team of the Exploration and Rescue Society, Team Dusk; the occupant of the voice having been the leader of the trio and entirety of the Society, itself, the lucario, Lucian! "L-Lucian?! What are you doing here?!"

  
"Hm? Ah...Butch, Cheshire, and myself were passing through. We thought it would be a nice idea if we stopped by here on our way back to base and take on a few requests in order to help out the residents here." Smiling lightly as he said this, Lucian casted a glance over at, at first, his best friend, Butch, a male midnight lycanroc, who nodded his head in agreement and then towards the decently bit smaller third member of their team, Cheshire, a male Meowstic, who merely drifted his wide teal eyes up at him in silent compliance. Bringing his gentle gaze back onto the two residents, he closed his ruby eyes and casted them a friendly smile. "In any case, the two of you seem rather troubled right now though. Has something happened here?"

  
Snapping out of their shock, they both nodded their heads quickly and rushed up to them in slight panic and worry as both spoke up at the same time and tried talking over one another in a slightly frantic manner while the two wolves and feline simply listened and did their best to focus on the key points in what all was being said.

  
"Hm...I see. So your daughter and her two friends took that request to hunt down a criminal sometime during the night and snuck away without anyone noticing?" As he got dual nods from the both of them, he nodded once in understanding before turning and heading off with Butch and Cheshire. "Understood then. We'll go after the children and return with them safely in tow."

  
**~~~~~**

  
Meanwhile, as this had been going on back in Origin Village, Shadow and her two best friends had, since then, arrived within Stone Field and was steadily making their way through the dungeon's floors in order to make it to the final floor - the 5th one - where the criminal's last known sighting was. Of course, that wasn't proving easy as they kept crossing paths with hostile pokemon that called this dungeon their home and apparently didn't even care one lick that they were simply here to capture someone that was probably even terrorizing them!

  
Talk about ungrateful!

  
Grumbling under her breath as she raised a ruby dipped clawed hand and brushed it along her brow to wipe away the sweat that had beaded upon her thin dark sapphire fur, Shadow halted somewhere in, where she guessed, might've been the center of the third floor. She knew that all Mystery Dungeons were never the same floor design each time you visited. That was the mystery about them and not a single pokemon could explain how they changed nor did they ever really question it either.

  
Sitting perched upon a boulder, the young sneasel casted a glance over towards her two best friends as she thought for a moment and took in how they were faring physically before finally speaking up. "Toby, ya got any Oran Berries left in our bag?...Or did ya sneak around and eat 'em all?" Smirking faintly towards her best male friend, she watched as he snickered at her teasings before using his ghostly abilities as he opened up a pocket of space and used his Psychic to pull their bag out of its safety so they could access its contents that they had brought with them, but also that they had been collecting since arriving in Stone Field.

  
"Toby hasn't touched any of the berries yet. He knew that we'd need them for later, kekeke..." Opening up the flap, he levitated three Oran Berries - one for each of them - and drifted one to either of his female companions before opening his mouth to take a bite out of his own. However, just as he went to sink his fangs into the flesh of the berry, a purple blur zipped by his head and snatched the item right out of his 'grasp', causing his emerald eyes to shoot open in surprise. "Wha?!"

  
Quickly levitating around as he glanced about his surroundings just as his two friends were doing, they tried to pinpoint where the attacker disappeared to. It was when they heard a giggle, that they quickly shot their gazes towards one of the far off corners of the 'room' they had been resting in and spied a smaller than average noibat perched there on a rock with the berry she had snatched up resting within her wings as she took a bite out of it. "H-Hey! That's Toby's berry! Give it back, you berry snatcher!" Quickly floating over to the tiny bat, Toby went to attack, but instead, his attack merely met with the boulder as the thief nimbly dodged the strike.

  
"Hehe. You guys are silly. And this Oran Berry is pretty tasty too." Finishing up the berry within her talons, she flapped her wings lightly as she stared at the trio in slight curiosity now. "So what'cha doing here in Stone Field? You lost or something?" Tilting her head a bit as she stayed in the air, she watched as the trio exchanged glances of confusion, though the shuppet seemed flustered and pouty over what had happened with his own berry. What a curious group, they were, but that just made herself curious as well to be truthful and she had already been quite the naturally curious little noibat to begin with.

  
It was then that Shadow stepped forward and spoke up. "We're chasing after a criminal that was last sighted here. Have ya seen a Torracat anywhere in this dungeon lately? He's been attacking traveling merchants and stealing all their merchandise."

  
"Hmm...Yeah, I saw someone like that the other day. He came through this floor, heading for the entrance to Stone Field, then came back several hours later, dragging a sack of something along behind him from the rope in his mouth. Is that the Torracat you're hunting down? If so, can I help? I may be the runt of all twenty of my siblings, but I'm the swiftest."

  
Being asked to join them wasn't what they had expected when they came across this strange runt of a noibat, but she already proved herself rather capable just by outsmarting Toby in a game of wits, which wasn't as easy as one would think if you truly knew the shuppet well enough. In fact, in a game of wits, Toby was just as clever and cunning as the group's de-facto leader, Shadow.

  
"...Alright...You can help. Ya look like you'll be able to keep up with us well enough and we might need the extra aerial assist against this criminal anyways." Of course Shadow was also taking into account that, looking beyond her quite a bit smaller than average size, this noibat was still a dragon type and she'd need that against a fire type. No matter how strong and fast Shadow claimed to be, she knew that those fire attacks would eventually hinder her.

  
At hearing the agreement that she could come along on their mission, the tiny bat-like dragon's lavender eyes practically glittered with excitement before she launched herself towards the ground and landed on the floor between the three friends as she laid her wings limply in front of her and released a happy cry, revealing that she was only about a foot tall; nearly a foot smaller than her average kind. "Yay! I get to join my new friends and help! My name's Wave; I promise to be of lots of help, hehe!"

  
And thus,...a new friend was added to their rag-tag team.

  
**~~~**

  
About an hour into their continued ventures, the trio and their newest friend finally arrived upon the floor that was supposed to be 'housing' the wanted criminal they were after. Halting in her careful steps, Shadow glanced back over her shoulder towards her traveling companions and brought a crimson dipped claw up to her mouth as she made a motion that told them to keep quiet and be careful.

  
Upon receiving the nods of understanding from the other three, the young sneasel couched down low and silently crept along as she kept her narrowed and sharp magenta gaze on close look-out for any suspicious movement, though she also did the same towards her twitched ice blue feathered ear.

  
It wasn't long though, before they finally arrived in a semi-small room and spotted sacks and pouches of items and other merchandise piled away in a corner. Using her speed to dart over there, Shadow skidded to a halt and peeked into one of the sacks, spotting hundreds of rare candies and within others, several other rare items. "Looks like we found it. This is all the stolen merch,...but where's-?" Just as she said this, her eyes widened and she quickly turned to her right and raised a glowing ruby dipped clawed hand as she blocked a Slash attack with Metal Claw.

  
Gritting her fangs as this, she pushed off the attack and sent the attacker flying backwards and landing on their paws while she got skidded away from the merchandise and to the opposite side of the semi-small room. Upon seeing who the assailant was though, a fanged smirk suddenly formed onto her features.

  
It was the very criminal they had come after...

  
"Toby, get the stolen goods spaced out...Looks like we flushed out who we were after, heh..."

  
"Roger that, Boss!"

  
Quickly disappearing and then reappearing before the pile, the young shuppet's emerald eyes began to glow as he pulled open his pocket within space where he kept everything safe and began to levitate the sacks and pouches carefully into the pocket one at a time. As he did though, Wave had actually flown over to try and help him out.

  
"How dare you little brats try to take what I've rightfully stolen...You're dead!" Growling and baring his fangs as he witnessed this, Torracat yowled angrily as flames licked around his jaws and he released a burst of flames in a Flamethrower attack.  
As the flames hurtled towards Toby and Wave, Shadow cursed under her breath and rushed to strike at Torracat to cut off the attack, but just before she could strike, the shiny eevee made it between her friends and the flames as she braced herself and began to glow green as she used Protect; taking the attack herself as she saved them and the merchandise from being burned.

  
"Hey! Why don'cha pick on someone your own size!" Claws becoming encased within a dark, sinister glow, Shadow narrowed her eyes fiercely as she lashed out in an enraged cry and slashed at him right across the face; sending him flying across the room and smashing into the wall, leaving a slight indention in the rock before he finally hit the ground and collapsed.

  
Panting slightly as the young sneasel cut off her newly learned Night Slash skill, she slowly made her way over to the fallen criminal with Max quickly running over to her side.

  
"Sh-Shadow, do you think you killed him? I-I mean, I know he's a criminal and he coulda killed our friends just recently, but..." Golden brown eyes glanced up at her best friend and leader a bit concernedly. Sure, Max knew the risks when it came to missions and such, but criminal or not, she still hated death; it made her sad...

  
"...No...He's not dead...Just out cold...And maybe sportin' some nasty scars on his face from my newest attack..."

  
"Well now...I certainly didn't expect this..."

  
Shadow, Max, and Toby, all tensed up at the sound of the new voice while Wave seemed confused and curious. All four preteens slowly turned around, only to have the previous three's eyes widen in utter shock at who stood before them.  
"N-No way...Team Dusk...? What?"

  
Casting a glance towards the stuttering sneasel, Lucian chuckled deeply before smiling kindly. "That we are. And I take it **you're**...Shadow, correct?" At receiving a faint nod of the female's head, he motioned to his two squadmates to ask the other two about where they put the merchandise before walking over to Shadow and Max, himself. Once before them, he took a minute glance towards the unconscious and injured Torracat before kneeling down in front of the two females as he propped a folded arm upon his knee.

  
"Your father and then a 'Ms. Chika' sent us after you, thinking that the three of you would get harmed on such a mission. However, it looks to me that our saving wasn't needed in the least bit. You children have quite the amount of promise in becoming part of the Exploration and Rescue Society...With the right amount and kind of training of course. If that is what you would like? I warn you though, should you accept, you would have to leave your home and village behind and come live and train at our HQ. You can take as lo-"

  
**"Yes!!!"**

  
Blinking slightly in wide eyed surprise at the several voices that sprang up at once with the same answer, the older lucario glanced around, only to realize that the shuppet and noibat had actually joined them. _'Well, they certainly don't waste any time...'_ Shaking his head, he returned his gaze back to Shadow and Max, only to be met with a determined expression upon the apparent leader of said group that caused him to silence himself.

  
"Lucian, this has been mine and my friends' dream for a long time now. We may still be just 'kids' ta you and everyone else, but I promise you now, we couldn' be more serious about our answer than we are right now. You're offerin' ta give us the proper trainin' we need and a place in your Society ta help make this world better." Shadow then glanced around at her friends, including Wave, who nodded their heads in affirmation before bringing her gaze back onto Lucian. "Well, we're takin' that offer and we won' let ya down no matter what."

  
Closing his eyes gently as he tilted his head down a bit at hearing all of this, Lucian finally chuckled softly to himself before raising his head and opening his eyes once more. "Then that's all the confirmation we need...As the leader of the entirety of the Exploration and Rescue Society and the leader of Team Dusk, I welcome all four of you...You begin your training the moment we arrive back to HQ and you get settled in."

  
All four friends stared at Lucian in disbelief for a moment before glancing over at Butch and Cheshire, who seemed to give their own more silent versions of a welcome. Seeing that this wasn't some joke or dream, they finally exchanged looks towards each other before grinning and finally cheering together for having finally gotten what they wanted.

  
As this was going on though, just before he was transported away with the Exploration Badge, the injured Torracat, who had at some point become conscious again, narrowed his ruby eyes through the blood as he faintly bared his fangs. _'Shadow...I'll remember this, brat...I'll get you back...'_

**Prologue End.**


End file.
